A GHOST Story (Part 1)
by MetroPol1ceOfficer
Summary: A veteran unit in the GHOST division finds himself training and helping out a new recruit. They find them selves patrolling when some rebels run in. (There will be more if you like ;D)
1. Chapter 1, Recruitment

**Chapter One, Recruitment**

**Bullets fly everywhere, hitting walls, behind some barricades there is four metropolice officers, Pinned down by the fire of seven rebels.**

**::"Cover me!" shouts , as he leaps over the barricade, drawing his shotgun, and firing at the rebels. The rebels fire rapidly at the officer, but his elite armour withstands the hits. The other three officers, one holding an MP8 standard issue SMG, another with a standard issue 9mm, and the last, a , holding an energy crossbow.**

**GHOST runs to a small concrete barrier, thick enough to withstand bullets, and short enough to fire from behind. GHOST puts his shotgun down and draws his MP8 from its sling, putting a small black clip into the bottom and cocking the gun.**

**The rebels continue to fire, but their lack of training gives the officers an advantage. GHOST pops up from behind the barrier and shoots at the rebels, one rebel is hit as blood splatters onto the ground, and onto the other rebels.**

**The rebels start to retreat, one by one after the first rebel was shot. The rebels only flee to find a flanking squad in front of them. As the rebels halt, the squad pull out their guns and mow down all the rebels, all that remains is a large pile of corpses with multiple bullet wounds, and blood staining their clothes.**

**The officers walks up to the flank team, exchanging small conversation, with the occasional "Nice shot!". GHOST pulls away from the group, taking check of his ammo and weapons, checking the bodies for ammunition and guns. Most of the guns are unusable, and the ammo is makeshift, not good enough for GHOST.**

**The next day back at the NEXUS, GHOST sits in his office, when an officer steps through the door, with another officer behind them.**

**" Five-Four-Three-Nine-Three." says the officer. "I am Seven-One-Eight-Six-Two.". The officer was quite tall, average build with a standard NOVA uniform, white shoulder, black Kevlar and sleeves, Black standard issue officer pants and NOVA armbands. "This NOVA unit has qualified for GHOST, are you accepting any more recruits?" asked . **

**GHOST thought for a moment, Did he need any more recruits? There weren't very man GHOST units, but then again, they were sort of in need. GHOST Nodded, and took out an armband, and some green pads and a GHOST Standard issue face mask "Unit, Apply."**

**"NOVA.03 One-Five-Nine-Eight-Two." Said the unit as the stepped out of the office. GHOST handed the mask and shoulder pads, along with the armband to the unit. "I now pronounce you GHOST.05 One-Five-Nine-Eight-Two." GHOST said with his strong vocoder. "Welcome to the team."**


	2. Chapter 2, Plaza Resistance

**Chapter Two, Plaza Resistance**

**and 05 walked out of the nexus, and into the plaza, watching the citizens. All of the citizens were ordered blue jumpsuits, and ID numbers. They walked around in the plaza, and then they saw a man with a can of water, he finished it and then threw it away, on the ground.**

**EpU went to the man, and turned on his stunstick to medium voltage. ::"Citizen, Wall." Said EpU, shoving the man against the wall "Hey!" said the citizen, obviously displeased with being shoved around. "No need to be rude!" said the citizen. ::"Citizen, Apply." "Josh Starling, "Nine-One-Five-Three-Six" Replied the citizen. EpU pulled out his datapad and checked up on the citizen. The citizen had no loyalist points and 10 criminal points. EpU entered the data, two points, for yelling at an officer and for littering.**

**"You have twelve points Mr. Starling, You know what that means.." said EpU with a low voice. The man shuttered, and started to shake slightly "No! No! Noooo!" yelled Mr. Starling, "This can't be p-"**

**There was a bang, and a splatter, Blood stained the brick wall of the building, along with blood dripping down the wall to the ground. EpU had his 9mm right were the man's head was, smoke coming from the barrel of the pistol. 05 Flinched at the blood everywhere, EpU was used to that, being a GHOST unit that happened a lot. "So you must see this a lot huh?" said 05. EpU nodded, agreeing with what 05 said.**

**Suddenly, from around the corner, at the slums checkpoint there was an explosion, two bloody metropolice bodies flew into the air and landed on the ground, staining it with blood.**

**"05, Weapons ready!" said EpU as he drew his shotgun, and 05 drew his MP8. Three rebels came from the slums, wearing metropolice Kevlar, probably stolen, One rebel with a Revolver, one with a MP8 and one with a crossbow. Two other officers ran past EpU and 05, around the corner they saw the rebels, but it was too late. EpU peeked around the corner, One of the officers had a crossbow bolt in his head, the other with a large hole through his chest.**

**"Damnit, there dead 05. Radio in for support." 05 picked up the radio, hit the button to speak, but it did not work. "EpU, I think the rebels have a transmission blocker!" EpU looked at 05 "Shit!"**

**EpU ran from the corner, across the line of fire and behind a combine barrier. As he ran, bullets whizzed past him, luckily he was better at running then they were at shooting.**

**By now all of the citizens were running around, screaming, most of them ran to the slums, hoping to become resistance members, but the loyalists stayed calm and went to the apartments.**

**The rebels stayed there, they went behind some combine barriers, still ready to shoot, it was too risky to fire right now. 05 Did not realize this and popped out of cover to fire, met by a bullet to the chest, luckily, it was a bad shot and didn't hit much vitals.**

**05 lay on the ground, a pool of blood below him, breathe rate lowering. EpU got up and ran to 05, but EpU didn't notice, the rebels advanced, met by a crossbow bolt through EpU's back.**

**EpU hit the ground, as the rebels were about to finish him off, some units appeared and mowed down two of the rebels, the third one was captured and taken to detainment, EpU blacked out...**


	3. Chapter 3, Outbreak

**Chapter Three, Outbreak**

**GHOST wakes up, looking around the beige room, he's in the med bay. He looks up to the looking at him. "::GHOST!" looks up at HELIX ":: Copy." HELIX Paces back and forth in the room "::All the citizens are dead-" ":: What!" GHOST.05 blurts out. looks over to 05. ::"So you're awake." Said EpU, 05 looked at him, then looked at his chest, it was perfectly fine. ::"Wow, HELIX sure patched you up well." Said EpU noticing 05's chest. ::"No time for chit-chat, we have an urgent matter on our hands!" HELIX paced back and forth across the room ::"There has been an outbreak, all types of headcrabs." Started HELIX ::"All citizens are dead. Infected rather, there aren't many of us left, the NEXUS is overrun, apartments are a disaster, and I'm not even going to mention the slums." EpU looked quite shocked. ::"We have very few options, but first you might need these." Said HELIX, clearing her throat he hands 05 a 9mm and an MP7, 3 clips for his MP7 and two for his 9mm. HELIX looked over to EpU holding out her hand in gesture to stand up. EpU got up and let go of HELIX' hand, balancing out his weight, HELIX gestured for EpU to follow, 05 got up and followed along. She took EpU into the equipment room and pointed to a large green metal cabinet, with a combine lock. EpU activated the lock and turned it off, with the colour switching from yellow to green. He grabbed the handle of the cabinet and swung it open, inside was EpU's SPAS 12, MP7, his Walther P99 with laser sight, His 44 magnum and a rebel loaded crossbow. ::"Damn HELIX! You sure had us prepared." EpU took his SPAS 12 and MP7. Under the MP7, to EpU's delight, a box of attachments was there. EpU looked through the box and grabbed an aimpoint, silencer and laser sight, quickly attaching them to his MP7. He slung his SPAS and put his MP7 on his bandolier. He stuffed about 50 shells in his bandolier bag and three clips of his MP7 ammo on his bandolier. Last but not least he grabbed his P99, grabbed a silencer from the box, put it on, and put the P99 in his holster and 3 clips on his bandolier and threw his Magnum on his bandolier and 50 bullets into the another bag on his bandolier. He quickly grabbed the crossbow and threw it to 05. ::"Know how to use this?" asked EpU, 05 quickly checked it out, then briefly nodded. ::"Alright then 05 take these." He threw 05 a large bag of crossbow bolts and then grabbed 2 HE grenades and put them on his bandolier, and threw 05 2 HE grenades. ::"HELIX, you got your equipment ready to go?" Asked EpU looking at HELIX ::"Always."**


End file.
